Talk:USS Endeavour (NCC-71805)
i just read an article about the designing of the uss enterprise e that mentioned in an early draft of first contact a ship called the uss endeavour played an important role, it also wasnt to be the nebula class because the article talks about using concept art of it in the design of the enterprise e. Does anyone know about this? I thought it might be useful in the apocrpyha section?- 'Neep!' 19:11 (BST) * Actually it would be useful in the background section. It was drawn by John Goodson and/or John Eaves. Images and references can be found here and here. --Alan del Beccio 01:38, 21 November 2006 (UTC) First Contact A few minutes into FC when the Starfleet frequency is put on audio there is a line that definitely says "Flagship to Endeavour..." In the following battle a Nebula class starship can be seen along with the Enterprise-E. Should there be reference (including a picture of the scene) to it being possibly the Endeavour NCC-71805? But then what we saw could have just as easily been the Lexington... – Ambassador 20:26, 29 May 2007 (UTC) borg encounter i think we can narrow down the encounter with the borg from 'prior to 2371'. janeway was reviewing encounters with the borg between q's introduction and wolf 359, which places the endeavour's encounter between 2365 and 2367. "...It is my opinion that the Borg are as close to pure Evil as any race we've ever encountered." Makes sense this statement would be made before 2371, since, in terms of "pure evil", the Borg are almost benevolent compared to the Founders.--Ten-pint 06:34, November 16, 2009 (UTC) :Boy is that big time personal opinion and speculation. I can make a case for the opposite most easily. --OuroborosCobra talk 07:39, November 16, 2009 (UTC) ::Yes, a lot of extrapolation and assumptions there, without anything factual. Since it wasn't said when the encounter was, we don't mention it without some sort of hard evidence, which Ten's statement is not.--31dot 12:20, November 16, 2009 (UTC) "Boy is that big time personal opinion and speculation." I don't pretend otherwise (I should've added something making that clear)--Ten-pint 02:26, November 17, 2009 (UTC) :Well, we can't narrow down at all based on that, then. --OuroborosCobra talk 05:36, November 17, 2009 (UTC) Concept ship different from the others? Are we really meant to assume that the conceptual Endeavor was the same ship as the canonical Endeavour? I think we should bear in mind not only that the names were spelt differently but also that the illustrator who created the concept sketches of the Endeavor, John Eaves, was very unfamiliar with the TV series of . Furthermore, the book Star Trek: The Next Generation Sketchbook: The Movies seems to refer to the conceptual Endeavor as having been a different entity from the canonical ship (such as saying that it was "brought into being" for the movie and was replaced by the starship Defiant). With no evidence pointing to the possibility that the Endeavor was indeed the same ship as the similarly named vessel from canon (as far as I can tell), some confirmation regarding this would be helpful. --Defiant (talk) 18:43, March 1, 2013 (UTC)